Der Fluch des Drachen
by Dracos-Honey
Summary: Die Dursleys wurden von Voldemort getötet. Harry wird nun zu seinen einzigen lebenden Verwandten gebracht. Den Malfoys. Und erfährt in deren Haus einiges über die Familie, und auch ein Fluch bleibt ihm nicht unentdeckt. Ich habe es geschafft, Chap 4 is
1. Prolog

Der Fluch des Drachen  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren dieser Story gehören nicht mir. Das einzige, was mir gehört ist die Handlung.  
  
Summary: Die Dursleys wurden von Voldemort getötet. Harry wird nun zu seinen einzigen lebenden Verwandten gebracht. Den Malfoys. Und erfährt in deren Haus einiges über die Familie, und auch ein Fluch bleibt ihm nicht unentdeckt.  
  
Warnings: SLASH! Aber nicht von Anfang an. Wer das nicht mag sollte es halt nicht lesen.  
  
Reviews: Natürlich fände ich es super, wenn ihr auch für diese Story reviewen würdet.  
  
Thanx an meine Betaleser Schuschu-chan und KaoruKenshin. *euch knuddelt*  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte lieb reviewen.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
~Prolog~  
  
"Komm schon, Dudley, lauf! Oder willst du so enden wie deine Eltern?" Harry zog seinen dümmlichen Cousin hinter sich her.  
  
"Nein,.... meine Eltern...." Dicke Krokodilstränen liefen über die rosigen Wangen des übergewichtigen Jungen.  
  
"Die haben eh keine Chance mehr. Und wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, gilt für uns das Gleiche."  
  
Dudley beschleunigte seine Schritte etwas. "Warum versuchst du mich zu retten?"  
  
Harry blieb eine Weile stumm, sagte dann aber: "Weil ich mir sonst Vorwürfe machen würde. Ich kann niemanden einfach sterben lassen."  
  
Nebeneinander rannten sie einen dunklen Feldweg entlang.  
  
"STOPP!" Eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme ließ Harry erstarren.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Genau der!"  
  
Harrys Herz raste vor Freude. Nun waren sie wohl endlich in Sicherheit.  
  
Und so war es auch. Dumbledore führte Harry und Dudley in eine abgelegene Hütte.  
  
"Und was soll jetzt mit uns geschehen?" Harry sah Dumbledore fragend an.  
  
"Ihr werdet wohl zu anderen Verwandten müssen. Bei ihm....", Dumbledore zeigte auf Dudley, ".....sollte das keine Schwierigkeit sein."  
  
"Und ich?", hakte Harry nach.  
  
"Wir werden dich wohl oder übel bei den einzigen mir bekannten verwandten Leuten einquartieren müssen. Es tut mir leid!"  
  
~Prolog Ende~  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Na, wie fandet ihr es?  
  
Wollt ihr weiterlesen? 


	2. 1

Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews. Leute, ihr seid super. Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass so viele das lesen:  
  
@Ralna: Danke sehr, ja, ich weiß, der Prolog war ziemlich kurz. Dafür ist das erste Chap ein bisschen länger.  
  
@Kirilein: Danke! Ich beeil mich ja schon! Jetzt wo 'alles oder nichts' beendet ist hab ich ja ein bissl Zeit.  
  
@Anonym: Danke für das Review. Wäre aber super wenn du das nächste mal irgend nen Namen eingibst.  
  
@Nibin: Hoffe du ließt dann auch weiter. Danke für das Review.  
  
@you-are-mine: Danke. Na klar! Ich schreib weiter!  
  
@yvymaus: Danke! Mach ich!  
  
@Angel344: Danke! Super, dass es dir gefällt.  
  
@daenor: Danke sehr. Mach ich, mach ich.  
  
@Assassin: Ja, eigentlich ist nur Sirius Black mir Narcissa Malfoy verwandt, aber das Harry halt keine direkten Verwandten mehr hat muss er dann halt zu Sirius'. Danke für das Review. Ich mag Prologe überings auch nicht so gerne.  
  
@Kiki1966g: Danke! Ja, ich weiß ziemlich kurz geraten.  
  
@Neca: Klar, mach ich. Danke für das Review.  
  
@ Leaky Cauldron anno1985: Danke, ich freu mich, dass du es verfolgen wirst und neugierig geworden bist.  
  
Der Fluch des Drachen  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins. Naja, fast. Die Handlung ist meine.  
  
Summary: Die Dursleys wurden von Voldemort getötet. Harry wird nun zu seinen einzigen lebenden Verwandten gebracht. Den Malfoys. Und erfährt in deren Haus einiges über die Familie, und auch ein Fluch bleibt ihm nicht unentdeckt.  
  
Warnings: Das hier wird eine Slash FF werden. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung in welchem Kapitel das passiert, aber es wird schon. Also wer was gegen Schwule hat, sollte erst gar nicht weiterlesen.  
  
Reviews: Bitte, ich glaub, Reviews sind mit das Wichtigste für einen Autor. Also rann an die Tasten.  
  
Special Thanx an meine Betaleser. Ihr seid die besten. Danke, KaoruKenshin und Schuschu-chan.  
  
So, jetzt kann ich nur noch sagen, viel Spaß beim lesen und bitte lieb reviewen.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
1/?  
  
"Nein, Mom, nein. Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen. Er kriegt verdammt noch mal nicht mein Zimmer." Draco stand mit verschränkten Armen vor der Tür eines seiner zahlreichen Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Draco. Sein nicht unhöflich. Es ist doch nur ein Zimmer. Die restlichen 12 kannst du doch behalten." Narcissa hatte keine Lust mehr mit ihrem Sohn zu diskutieren. Schließlich standen sie nun seit ungefähr einer Stunde dort.  
  
"Ich will aber dreizehn. Das ist meine Glückszahl." Der nun sechzehn jährige Junge schmollte, doch seine Mutter ließ das völlig kalt.  
  
"Er bekommt das Zimmer. Keine Widerrede. Und Draco..." Sie sah ihn ernst an. "...Ich will nicht, dass du mit ihm streitest."  
  
"Aber Mom, er ist Harry Potter!"  
  
"Denk an den Fluch, mein Junge! Du willst ihm doch nicht noch mehr Macht über dich verschaffen, oder?"  
  
Widerwillig nickte Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stand vor den Mauern des kalt aussehenden Hauses.  
  
Er seufzte. Das alles machte ihm Angst.  
  
Wie würden Narcissa und Draco ihn behandeln? Schließlich hatte er Lucius Malfoy, den Herrn des Hauses, ins Gefängnis gebracht.  
  
Und wieder diese Angst. Würden sie ihm etwas antun?  
  
Er zögerte als er den Klingelknopf an seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte.  
  
Wieder seufzte er, dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen und schellte.  
  
"Wer ist da, bitte?" Die viel zu hohe unmenschliche Stimme aus dem Gerät ließ Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen.  
  
"Ha...Harry Potter."  
  
"Kommen Sie rein."  
  
Langsam setzte sich Harry in Bewegung. Das ungute Gefühl hatte er noch immer, aber er versuchte es zu verdrängen. Erfolglos.  
  
Er durchquerte den großen Park. Um ihn herum waren nur Bäume. Es war, als würde er durch einen Wald laufen.  
  
Langsam blickte er nach oben. Es war schon spät. Der Mond war voll und die Sterne glitzerten unheimlich am Himmel.  
  
Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte.  
  
Er musste jetzt schon seid einer Viertelstunde laufen. Langsam war Harry sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte.  
  
Trotzdem ging er weiter. Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen.  
  
Und dann endlich sah er die nun fast schützend aussehenden Mauern Malfoy Manias.  
  
Das große eiserne Tor wurde geöffnet als er die unterste Stufe der Mamortreppe betreten hatte.  
  
"Sie müssen Mister Harry Potter sein. Wir haben schon auf Sie gewartet." Der kleine Hauself sprang auf Harry zu und nahm ihm die Koffer ab.  
  
"Master muss Fitzly(1) folgen. Fitzly wird Master zu seinen Gemach geleiten." Der Elf sprang die Stufen herauf und bat Harry noch einmal ihm zu folgen.  
  
Sie waren durch unzählige Flure gelaufen, als Fitzly vor einer schweren Holztür anhielt.  
  
"Das ist Masters Gemach." Fitzly stellte die Koffer ab und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Was Harry sah, erstaunte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund absolut nicht. Es war ganz in dunkelgrün gestaltet und wurde nur von Fackeln erhellt.  
  
"Fitzly wird Harry Potter zum Essen wieder abholen, wenn das in Ordnung ist."  
  
Als Harry nickte konnte er den Elfen förmlich aufatmen hören.  
  
Als Fitzly verschwunden war, brachte Harry seine Sachen in den Raum. Von dem großen Himmelbett in der Mitte des Raumes hätte Harry bei den Dursleys nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt. Aber auch bei den Malfoys hatte er nicht mehr als einen Wandschrank erwartet.  
  
Aber dieser Raum war unglaublich. Die hohen Fenster, aus denen man, wenn es hell war bestimmt den gesamten Park überblicken konnte. Und die drei Manns hohe Decke, an der sich teure Malereien aneinander reihten. Das alles war so irreal. Nicht einmal in Hogwarts waren die Räume so beeindruckend.  
  
"Na gefällt es dir?"  
  
Harry fuhr herum. Diese Stimme. Immer lag Spott in ihr. Nie war sie freundlich oder zuvorkommend. Sie spiegelte ihren Besitzer förmlich wider.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Der Blonde lächelte sein überhebliches Lächeln und setzte sich in einen der ledernen Sessel, die ihm am lodernden Feuer einen mystischen Schein schenkten.  
  
"Wen hast du erwartet, den Weihnachtsmann?"  
  
Draco blickte nicht auf, als Harry sich setzte.  
  
"Darf ich dich was fragen?" Harry hatte sich genau gegenüber von Draco gesetzt und der wiederum musterte Harry nun mit prüfenden Blick.  
  
"Ich wüsste zwar nicht was und wieso du mich so 'nett' behandelst, aber nur zu, Potter!"  
  
"Ich wüsste nur gerne warum ihr mich aufgenommen habt."  
  
"Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Aber eins kann ich dir sagen. Es war sicher nicht meine Entscheidung."  
  
"Schon klar!"  
  
Harry stellte sich mit dem Gesicht zum Feuer.  
  
"Es ist nur so. Ich hätte denjenigen, der meine Familie zerstört hat ganz sicher nicht bei mir wohnen lassen."  
  
Draco sah verwundert auf. "Wieso Familie zerstört?"  
  
"Naja, wegen mir ist dein Vater in Askaban." Harry drehte sich nun doch wieder zu Draco und sah ihm tief in die Augen, dann senkte er seinen Blick.  
  
"Ist schon okay. Ich kannte bei ihm nie das Gefühl anerkannt zu werden. Ohne ihn ist auch meine Mutter anders. Eigentlich müsste ich dir dankbar sein. Aber Potter...." Harry hob seinen Kopf. "....Wir bleiben Feinde."  
  
"Malfoy...."  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe."  
  
Langsam verließ Draco das Zimmer. Die schwere Tür fiel quietschend ins Schloss.  
  
Harry blieb verdutzt im Zimmer zurück. So hatte er Draco Malfoy noch nie erlebt.  
  
Das war wohl das erste richtige Gespräch, dass die beiden gehabt hatten.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Vor der Tür hatte sich Draco an die Wand gelehnt.  
  
"Verdammt." Zornerfüllt schlug er mit der blanken Faust in die Wand.  
  
Das war alles viel zu gefühlvoll. Das musste an dem Fluch hängen. Und das war definitiv alles die Schuld seines Vaters.  
  
Potter würde denken, er wäre weich, oder zumindest anders als sonst.  
  
Wenn man sich vorstellt, was passieren würde, wenn Potter das rum erzählen würde. Dracos mühsam erkämpfter Ruf wäre zerstört.  
  
Er schnaubte und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Plötzlich traf es ihn wie vom Blitz. Alles was Draco noch sah war ein verschwommener roter Drache vor seinen Augen. Dann fiel er in Ohnmacht.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
(1) Die Entstehung dieses Namens ist meinen überaus kreativen Vater zu verdanken. Ich hab nämlich nen australischen Freund, *winkt Milan* also son normalen Freund, und mein Vater nennt ihn immer Fitzlybutzly. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung warum. Aber er meint das nicht böse, oder so. und deshalb heißt der Hauself jetzt Fitzly.  
  
Okay Leute.  
  
Das war das erste Chap.  
  
Wäre nett wenn ihr mir reviewen würdet, wie ihr es findet.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Dracos-Honey 


	3. 2

Danke für die Reviews. Leute ihr seid super!  
  
@Ralna: Danke sehr. Jaja, man wird das alles sehen. Vielleicht noch nicht ganz in diesem Chap, aber es wird sich klären.  
  
@you-are-mine: Danke für die Review und das Kompliment. *rot werd*  
  
@jessy11: Danke. Schön dass es dir gefällt.  
  
@yvymaus: Ich find es super, dass du sie magst. Danke für das Review.  
  
@Kirilein: Ja, es heißt Malfoy Manor. Ich war nur so doof und hab die nicht gebetate Version reingesetzt. Sorry. Danke für das Review.  
  
@Assassin: Ja, ich weiß ziemlich kurz. Dieser Teil wird dann doch a bissl länger, hoffe ich. Danke für das Review.  
  
@Nibin: Danke erst mal. Schön, dass du es weiter verfolgst.  
  
@Angel344: Danke! Ja, kriegste ja schon!  
  
@Neca: Sorry, ich weiß, dass es Malfoy Manor heißt, eigentlich.... Aber ich war so dumm und hab die unbearbeitete Version reingestellt. Danke für das Review.  
  
Der Fluch des Drachen  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört jetzt überings Draco, wollte ich ja nur mal sagen. Den Rest hat noch die Rowling in ihrer Gewalt, aber ich werd mir Harry und Co auch noch unter den Nagel reißen. *g*  
  
Summary: Die Dursleys wurden von Voldemort getötet. Harry wird nun zu seinen einzigen lebenden Verwandten gebracht. Den Malfoys. Und erfährt in deren Haus einiges über die Familie, und auch ein Fluch bleibt ihm nicht unentdeckt.  
  
Warnings: Es wird eine Slash FF. wer damit nicht klar kommt, soll es halt nicht lesen.  
  
Pairing: Draco/? (Wer meine anderen Stories ließt, weiß das)  
  
Okay, dann noch danke an meine Betas. *euch knuddelt* Danke an KaoruKenshin und Schuschu-chan.  
  
Please R/R  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
2/?  
  
Lautlos betrat Harry, von Fitzly angeführt, dass riesige Esszimmer.  
  
Sofort sah er Narcissa am Tisch sitzen.  
  
"Setz dich." War das einzige, was von ihr zu vernehmen war, als Harry näher kam.  
  
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich auf einen der schweren Stühle.  
  
Einige Minuten aßen sie schweigend, dann traute sich Harry aber, die Frage zu stellen, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. "Kommt Draco denn nicht zum Essen?"  
  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an." War die kühle Erwiderung Narcissas.  
  
Harry nickte nur und aß eingeschüchtert auf.  
  
"Fitzly, bring den Jungen zurück in sein Zimmer." Fitzly nickte und wollte mit Harry das Zimmer verlassen, doch kurz bevor Harry die Tür erreicht hatte, stürmte ein Harry unbekannter Hauself in das Zimmer.  
  
"Herrin, der Zustand des jungen Masters hat sich verschlechtert. Bitter kommen sie schnell."  
  
Harry sah Narcissa fragend an. Das einzige, was sie ihm würdigte war ein Blick voller Hass, Zorn und Angst.  
  
Als sie verschwunden war, wandte Harry sich an Fitzly. "Was ist mit Draco?" Wann war aus Malfoy eigentlich Draco geworden? Und seid wann machte er sich Sorgen um ihn? Harry schob das alles auf die Neugierde.  
  
"Fitzly darf nichts verraten." Der Hauself warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und lief dann aus dem Zimmer. Harry folgte ihm. Er würde sich in Malfoy Manor wohl nie auskennen. Wie viele Zimmer diese Residenz wohl hatte? Wahrscheinlich unzählige.  
  
Er brachte Harry ohne ein Wort zurück in sein Zimmer.  
  
"Harry Potter, es tut mir leid, Sir!" Fitzly hatte den Kopf gesenkt und blickte nun auf den Boden.  
  
"Was tut dir leid?"  
  
"Das Fitzly es Harry Potter Sir nicht sagen darf." Harry warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.  
  
"Aber das ist doch nicht deine Schuld."  
  
"Fitzly weiß das, aber es tut ihm trotzdem leid."  
  
Harry lächelte leicht. "Das muss es nicht."  
  
Das schien Fitzly etwas freudiger zu stimmen, denn der traurige Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und dafür machte sich fast ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Harry Potter Sir ist so gütig."  
  
Dann verschwand er aus dem Zimmer und Harry war wieder allein.  
  
Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Warum machten alle so ein Geheimnis daraus was mit Draco war?  
  
Harry entschied, dass es ihm ja eigentlich egal sein konnte. Was hatte er schon mit Draco Malfoy zu tun?!  
  
Er wollte sich schlafen legen, aber vorher wollte er noch schnell Zähne putzen.  
  
Nur: wo war das Bad? Aber wenn Malfoy Manor nur halb so viele Bäder wie Schlafzimmer hatte, würde es nicht schwer sein, eins zu finden.  
  
So öffnete Harry die schwere Tür einen Spalt breit und schlüpfte hinaus.  
  
Er stand nun in dem nur von Fackeln erleuchteten Flur. In welche Richtung sollte er gehen?  
  
"ICH WILL DICH UND IHN!" Laut hallten diese Worte durch den Korridor.  
  
Was war das? Harry drehte sich in die Richtung aus der die Geräuschquelle kam.  
  
Es war nichts zu sehen.  
  
Er ging ein Stück.  
  
Sollte er weiter gehen?  
  
Ging es ihn eigentlich etwas an, was hier passierte?  
  
Er bejahte diese Frage, denn schließlich lebte er jetzt auch in diesem Haus. Wenn auch nur als Gast.  
  
Plötzlich stand Harry zwischen zwei Gängen. Der eine war weiterhin hell von Fackeln erleuchtet. Der andere hingegen war dunkel. Die Fackeln waren erloschen und nur in einem Zimmer war Licht.  
  
Harry entschied sich für den zweiten Gang. Vielleicht war das ja Dracos Zimmer und er konnte etwas darüber heraus finden, was mit ihm war.  
  
So leise es ging schlich er sich an der Wand entlang.  
  
Als er bei der Tür angekommen war, lehnte er sich vorsichtig an den Türrahmen um einen Blick in das Zimmer erhaschen zu können. Doch er sah nichts außer ein Stück des Bettes, das an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers stand.  
  
"Ich will dich und ihn!" Drang es leise aus dem Zimmer immer wieder wurden die Worte geflüstert.  
  
Harry versuchte so unbemerkt wie möglich die Tür etwas weiter zu öffnen. Er wusste, dass er das was er hier tat nicht durfte, aber irgend etwas drängte ihn dazu.  
  
Jetzt konnte er das Bett ganz sehen. Es war wirklich Dracos Zimmer, denn er lag darin. Zugedeckt bis zum Hals, doch er zitterte trotzdem. Narcissa saß neben ihm und hielt seine Hand. So hatte Harry sie gar nicht eingeschätzt.  
  
Er dachte immer, sie wäre der gefühlskalte Mensch, den sie nach außen vorgab zu sein.  
  
Genau wie ihr Sohn. Und doch war er heute anders gewesen. Zumindest eine Zeit lang...  
  
"Er will mich und ihn!"  
  
Harry konnte sehen, wie die Worte Dracos Mund verließen, doch es war nicht seine Stimme.  
  
Der blonde Junge wand sich in seinem Bett.  
  
Plötzlich zuckte er verkrampft zusammen. Immer wieder rang er nach Luft.  
  
Was hatte Draco?  
  
"Hol sofort einen Arzt!" Narcissa schrie den kleinen Elfen neben sich an. Sie hatte Angst um Draco, dass war an ihrer Stimme zu hören.  
  
Harry fing an sich Sorgen zu machen. Wenn selbst Narcissa Malfoy unruhig wurde, war das bestimmt kein gutes Zeichen.  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen.  
  
Harry bleib wie versteinert stehen.  
  
Der kleine Elf rannte an ihm vorbei. Er schien Harry gar nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Aber Narcissa tat es. Sie starrte Harry an, der immer noch regungslos am Türrahmen stand.  
  
Harry schluckte hart, als er ihren Blick wahr nahm.  
  
War er zu weit gegangen?  
  
Er wusste, dass es nicht in Ordnung war zu lauschen. Dennoch, die Versuchung war zu groß gewesen.  
  
"Geh, ich komme gleich in dein Zimmer." Narcissa sagte es in einem so ruhigen Ton, dass Harry kalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen.  
  
Ein Hauself zog Harry mit sich zurück zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Ich wollte wirklich nur... wissen Sie, ich wollte nicht... ich hatte nur ein ..... ich konnte ja nicht wissen..." Harry saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
  
Narcissa hatte gerade erst das Zimmer betreten.  
  
"Ruhe erst mal!", war das erste, was sie von sich gab.  
  
Harry verstummte schlagartig. Sie sah gar nicht mehr richtig verärgert aus. Nur noch erleichtert.  
  
"Du brauchst es mir nicht erklären!" Harry sah sie leicht verwirrt an. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihn anschreien würde und eine Erklärung verlangen würde.  
  
"Nicht?"  
  
Narcissa lächelte. Das war das erste Mal, dass Harry sie lächeln sah.  
  
"Nein."  
  
Harry war nicht klar, was sie von ihm wollte, wenn sie ihm keine Moralpredigt halten würde?  
  
"Ich wollte mit dir reden Harry." Harry war verblüfft. Doch er nickte und sie fuhr fort. "Deine und meine Familie sind jetzt schon seit zwanzig Jahren verfeindet, wie du weißt." Abermals nickte Harry. "Aber ich denke, du weißt nicht warum."  
  
Harry sah sie an. "Ich dachte, es würde daran liegen, dass meine und Ihre Familie auf anderen Seiten gekämpft haben."  
  
Narcissa nickte traurig. "Wenn es nur das wäre. Du musst wissen, dass mein Mann, auch wenn ich nicht mehr gern über ihn spreche, sich einmal gut mit deinem Vater verstanden hat. Sie taten alles zusammen." Sie versuchte leicht zu lächeln. "Wie auch in dieser einen Nacht. Zusammen wollten sie in den verbotenen Wald. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum, aber sie gingen halt. Immer tiefer und tiefer. Bis sie ein lautes Geräusch hörten. Dein Vater und mein Mann waren echte Abenteurer zu dieser Zeit." Narcissas Blick wurde nachdenklich. "Ich glaube, sie waren ungefähr sechzehn, so wie du und Draco jetzt. So folgten sie dem Geräusch. Sie gingen immer weiter, bis sie sahen, wo das Geräusch herkam. Es war ein Drache. Tom Riddles Drache!" In ihren Augen flammte Zorn auf. Harry konnte es sehen, sagte dennoch nichts. "Mit riesigen Flügeln und monströsen Augen. Ich kann dir nicht jedes Detail nennen, ich kann nur das wiedergeben, was mir mein Mann vor vielen Jahren erzählte. Auf jeden Fall versuchte der Drache sie anzugreifen, als er sie sah, doch James hatte einen wirksamen Abwehrzauber gesprochen. Aber anstatt den Drachen unversehrt zu lassen und nur zu lähmen, zerfiel er einfach. Übrig blieb nur ein kleiner silberner Anhänger. Lucius hob ihn auf, obwohl er hätte wissen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hatte gefallen an den Schmuckstück gefunden. Deinen Vater interessierte sich nicht dafür. Er war nur froh, dass er mit heiler Haut davon gekommen war. Natürlich erzählten sie niemanden von ihrem Erlebnis. Doch Lucius wandte sich immer mehr von James ab. Egal wie sehr dein Vater auch versuchte mit Lucius Kontakt aufzunehmen, es scheiterte. Und das lag alles an diesem verdammten Anhänger...."  
  
Und wieder verfinsterten sich Narcissas Augen...  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Jaja, Leute ich weiß, die Stelle ist mies, aber ich dachte, irgendwo muss Schluss sein.  
  
Ich wollte ja auch nicht gleich zuuu viel verraten.  
  
Wäre lieb, wenn ihr reviewen würdet, wie ihr es fandet.  
  
Dracos-Honey 


	4. 3

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Es tut mir ja leid. Aber dafür könnt ihr erst mal meine Eltern und dann meine ach-so-geliebten Lehrern verantwortlich machen.  
  
@Ralna: Sorry, tut mir leid, ich weiß, ich such mir immer dumme Stellen aus um aufzuhören. Ich versuche mich zu bessern. Danke für das Review.  
  
@Assassin: Ja, ich weiß es hat ziemlich lange gedauert. Danke für die Reviews. Ich bin überings auch stolz auf dich, dass du dich registriert hast. Denke mal, dass ich für das nächste Chap nicht so lange brauchen werde. *hoff*  
  
@Chibi-Shi: Danke für das Review! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Versuch es auf jeden Fall!  
  
@neuki: Nicht weinen! Hier hast du es ja! *Chap überreicht!* Danke für das Review.  
  
@emily: Danke für das Review. Naja, ob ich es kann? Wer weiß, wer weiß? Aber ich mach es nicht.  
  
@Narcissa: Hier hast du es! Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. ich versuch mich zu bessern.  
  
@sissiandrea: Danke für die Mail! Ja, ich weiß, dass es lange gedauert hat, aber ich hab die Story nicht vergessen und werde sie auch weiterschreiben.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Im Moment gehören nur die Storyline und Draco mir. Aber ich hoffe, dass sich das bald ändern lässt und ich alle besitzen werde. *g* (Langsam werd ich größenwahnsinnig.)  
  
Summary: Hab ich schon so oft geschrieben. Will nicht noch mal! *g*  
  
Warnings: Slash FF. Wenn das jemanden stören sollte, muss er ja nicht weiterlesen. Ich zwinge niemanden. (Oder doch? Aber das muss ja keiner wissen.)  
  
Widmung: Dieses Kapitel ist für Assassin, weil ich sie (wie alle andern auch) so lange hab warten lassen, und sie gleich drei Reviews geschrieben hat. DANKE  
  
Reviews: Bitte, bitte reviewt.  
  
Danke an meine lieben Betaleser KaoruKenshin und Schuschu-chan.  
  
Jetzt kann ich nur noch sagen please R/R.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
3/?  
  
Narcissa brach ab. Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es das richtige war, dem Jungen davon zu erzählen. Über die Tatsache, dass sie Draco versprochen hatte, es niemandem zu sagen, sah sie einfach hinweg.  
  
Ihrem Sohn musste geholfen werden. Auch wenn es sein schlimmster Feind war, der ihn retten würde.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht." Brachte Harry hervor.  
  
"Natürlich nicht." Narcissa lächelte. "Es war wie gesagt, Tom Riddles Drache. Du weißt wer Tom Riddle ist, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry nickte. Natürlich wusste er es. Er war ihm schließlich in seinem zweiten Schuljahr begegnet.  
  
"Du weißt, was er für eine Kraft hat?"  
  
Abermals nickte Harry.  
  
"Und einen Teil hat er halt auf den Anhänger übertragen."  
  
Harry sah sie an. "Sie meinen, der Anhänger hat Draco im Griff?"  
  
"Ja, das meine ich."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich. "Wie lange...?" war alles, was er fragte, aber es reichte um eine Antwort von Narcissa zu bekommen.  
  
"Zu lange. Ungefähr fünf Jahre." Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. Ihr war anzusehen, dass ihr der Gedanke gar nicht gefiel.  
  
In leichtem Unglauben sagte Harry: "Aber ich habe in der Schule gar nichts davon mitbekommen!"  
  
"Nein!", Narcissa lächelte warm. "So dumm ist Voldemort nicht. Würde Dumbledore etwas davon mitbekommen, wäre das Dracos Ende. Er wäre so unnütz für Voldemort, außerdem weiß er zu viel. Es würde seinen Tod bedeuten, deshalb habe ich dem Schulleiter auch noch nichts davon erzählt."  
  
Harry nickte wie er es zuvor schon so oft getan hatte. "Nur mir ist noch nicht ganz klar, warum Sie mit mir sprechen wollten?"  
  
"Naja, genau das ist der Punkt. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit den Bann zu lösen. Und das ist die beiden Parteien zueinander zu bringen, in dem Fall die Malfoys und die Potters, aber..."  
  
Harry sah sie gespannt an: "Was, aber...?!"  
  
"Aber es reicht nicht nur, euch zueinander zu führen, ihr müsst es von selbst tun."  
  
Harry schnaubte. "Dann können wir ja ewig warten. Draco und ich freiwillig in einem Raum? Niemals!"  
  
"Ja ich weiß." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich verlange auch nichts von dir. Nicht das du das denkst. Das kann ich auch gar nicht. Ich wünschte nur, mein Sohn wäre wieder normal."  
  
"Normal?"  
  
Narcissa sah Harry nur mit traurigen Augen an und verließ dann das Zimmer.  
  
Was hatte sie damit gemeint, normal?  
  
Hieß das, Draco war gar nicht so, wie er in der Schule immer tat?  
  
Harry erinnerte sich an den Nachmittag zurück. Draco schien verändert gewesen zu sein.  
  
Es nütze ja jetzt erst mal alles nichts.  
  
Harry würde erst einmal eine Nacht darüber schlafen.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Master, Master. Bitte wachen Sie auf. Fitzly muss sie zum Frühstück bringen."  
  
Unsanft wurde Harry aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt.  
  
"Schon gut. Ich bin ja wach!", sagte Harry, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend.  
  
Langsam zog er sich an. Leise Erinnerungen an den letzten Tag schlichen sich zurück in sein Gedächtnis.  
  
Irgend etwas war doch mit Draco gewesen, oder?  
  
Ach ja, die Kette und das Ganze mit ihren Vätern.  
  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er darüber denken sollte. Wer sagte eigentlich, dass Narcissa ihn nicht angelogen hatte?  
  
Aber wozu sollte sie ihm sonst so etwas erzählen?  
  
Langsam ging er zur Tür und folgte Fitzly runter in den Speisesaal.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung war auch Draco anwesend.  
  
"Morgen!", sagte er und setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle an der Tafel.  
  
Narcissa und Draco nickten nur.  
  
Harry blickte zu Draco. Der war aber so sehr auf das Essen konzentriert, dass er es gar nicht merkte.  
  
Das einzige, was an Draco anders war, dass seine blasse Haut etwas rosiger war.  
  
'Liegt wohl am Fieber.'  
  
Plötzlich blickte Draco auf.  
  
"Was starrst du mich so an, Potter?", fauchte er.  
  
"Draco reg dich ab. Er hat dir doch gar nichts getan! Außerdem hab ich dir doch schon gesagt, dass du ihn Harry nennen sollst!" Narcissa blickte Draco eindringlich an.  
  
Dessen Augen fingen sofort an gefährlich zu glitzern. "Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Weil ich das möchte!"  
  
"Okay, wir machen das", mischte sich Harry in das Gespräch ein.  
  
"Wer sagt, dass ich das mache, nur weil DU das sagst? Du bist schließlich nicht mein Vater!"  
  
"Das wäre ja auch noch schöner! Aber wenn ich es wäre, hättest du jetzt nicht..." Harry merkte, dass er sich verplappert hatte und beendete den Satz dort.  
  
"Was hätte ich dann nicht?", fragte Draco angriffslustig.  
  
Narcissa wollte nicht, dass die beiden Jungen sich stritten. Es würde ihnen nicht helfen.  
  
Sie sagte deshalb: "Dann hättest du jetzt nicht so viele Probleme."  
  
"Probleme? Und woher weiß ER, dass ich Probleme habe?", schrie Draco seine Mutter an. "Du hast es ihm doch nicht etwa erzählt? Oder? Du hattest es mir versprochen." Dracos Unterton war so drohend, dass Harry Gänsehaut bekam.  
  
Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Draco dermaßen die Kontrolle verlieren konnte.  
  
Narcissa ließ ihren Kopf sinken. "Doch, hab ich!"  
  
"Hast du nicht!?!" In Dracos Blick war nur noch Hass zu erkennen. Der Blonde stand auf, und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.  
  
"Draco, warte doch. Ich wollte doch nur..." Dann brach sie ab, denn ihr Sohn war schon aus den Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, auf Dracos Wange eine Träne glitzern gesehen zu haben.  
  
"Es... es tut mir leid!", sagte er. Es war zum Teil ja auch seine Schuld gewesen, dass es zu diesem Streit gekommen war.  
  
"Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Es war klar, dass er es erfährt. Früher oder später."  
  
Doch Harry glaubte Narcissa nicht.  
  
"Ich glaube, er war wirklich sauer, sollten wir nicht nachsehen, ob es ihm gut geht?"  
  
"Nein, es geht ihm gut, keine Angst."  
  
"Darf ich auf mein Zimmer gehen?"  
  
Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Nicken von Narcissa.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stand auf dem Balkon seines Zimmers und beobachtete den platinblonden Jungen, der elfengleich auf einem Weißen Pferd saß und die Felder entlang ritt.  
  
Harry hatte bevor er auf den Balkon gegangen war auf seinem Bett gesessen und nachgedacht.  
  
Über die Zeit die er hier verbrachte.  
  
Über den Fluch.  
  
Und...  
  
Über Draco. Und genau das beunruhigte ihn.  
  
Vor zwei Wochen hätte er nicht einmal einen Gedanken an seinen Feind verschwendet.  
  
Und nun? Nun stand er hier auf dem Balkon und beobachtete diesen unbeschreiblich eleganten Jungen beim Reiten.  
  
Es war nicht so, dass sich etwas zwischen Draco und Harry geändert hätte, aber es war doch so, dass jetzt wo Harry wusste, was für ein Geheimnis diesen Jungen umgab, er ihn plötzlich sehr interessant fand.  
  
Wie war Draco wohl, wenn er wirklich er selbst war?  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, was soll ich sagen?  
  
Ich find es ist nicht gerade eine Glanzleistung, aber ich versprech euch, dass das nächste Chap schneller kommt.  
  
Wäre ganz lieb von euch, wenn ihr reviewen würdet.  
  
Dann bis zum nächsten Chap.  
  
*knuddel*  
  
Dracos-Honey 


	5. 4

Okay, diesmal ging es ja etwas schneller als letztes Mal. Danke an alle meine lieben Reviewer:  
  
@Ralna: Jaja, ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, und es tut mir auch leid, danke für das Review!  
  
@Leaky Cauldron: Danke Süße, für das lange Review! Aber mach man kann ja wohl nicht sagen, das nur ich dich eingebildet mache. Du machst das bei mir auch! Aber ich mag das! *eg* Nee, Scherz, ist echt lieb von dir. Ich will en neues Chap von S&S!  
  
@Assassin: Ist total lieb von dir, dass du gleich zweimal reviewt hast. Schön das es dir gefallen hat.  
  
@Nevathiel: Danke schön. Ich freue mich, dass du es magst!  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, Joanne hat sich Draco zurückgeholt, und deshalb gehört mir jetzt nur noch die Storyline. Naja, ich krieg Draco schon wieder.  
  
Summary: Dudleys Eltern sind tot. Harry wohnt bei den Malfoys, und erfährt einiges über die Familie und einen rätselhaften Fluch.  
  
Warnings: Also, ich schreib für den Geschmack mancher Leute ganz, ganz schlimme Sachen (Slash) Wers nicht mag, soll es halt nicht lesen. Fertig. Jetzt kann sich keiner beschweren.  
  
Widmung: Wem? Lasst mich überlegen. Okay, das ganze ist für einen gewissen Jungen 2 Stufen höher als ich, den ich ganz doll lieb hab. *g* Und an die Jungs von Blue, weil "Guilty" einfach ein super Lied zum kuscheln ist. *gg*  
  
Reviews: Auf jeden Fall erwünscht.  
  
Danke an meine lieben Betaleser Kaoru und Schuschu.  
  
Jetzt kann ich nur noch sagen please R/R.  
  
Und viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
4/?  
  
Harry stand noch ewig dort am Fenster. Der kalte Wind, der um ihn wehte, störte ihn nicht.  
  
Er wollte mit Draco reden.  
  
Aber er wusste nicht worüber.  
  
Hatten sie überhaupt gemeinsame Interessen?  
  
Ja, Quidditch, aber das schied aus, weil Harry Draco bis jetzt immer besiegt hatte. Er wollte ja schließlich keinen Streit.  
  
Was noch?  
  
Harry fiel nichts ein, was der Blonde und er noch gemeinsam hatten. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie absolut keine gemeinsamen Hobbies hatten!  
  
Harry sah wieder zu Draco hinunter. Dieser ritt immer noch die Wälder entlang, die zu dem Grundstück gehörten.  
  
Harry fand, dass das Zusehen sehr entspannend war.  
  
Er nahm sich vor, erst mal einen Spaziergang zu machen. Schließlich hatte er noch nicht viel von Malfoy Manor und den umliegenden Besitzen gesehen, seit er hier war.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Harry schlenderte gemächlich an den Feldern und am Waldrand vorbei.  
  
Malfoy Manor gefiel ihm.  
  
So hätte er mit seinen Eltern auch gerne zusammen gelebt.  
  
Eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Harry drehte sich um. Warum rief ihn Draco?  
  
Aber so schlecht war es gar nicht, denn Harry wollte ja eh mit Draco reden.  
  
"Ja!", antwortete er.  
  
"Was tust du hier?", fragte Draco. Und Harry konnte nicht deuten, ob es positiv oder negativ zu werten war.  
  
Deshalb sagte er nur: "Ich? Ich wollte nur ein bisschen spazieren. Übrigens, euer Grundstück ist schön."  
  
Ein bisschen überrascht sah Draco ihn an. "Ja, nicht?! Aber ich würde gern auch mal was anderes sehen."  
  
Jetzt war es Harry der erstaunt da stand. "Heißt das, du warst noch nie irgendwo anders?"  
  
"Nein, außer in Hogwarts und an King's Cross nicht."  
  
Draco ging ein paar Schritte. Harry wusste nicht, ob er ihm folgen, oder einfach nur stehen bleiben sollte.  
  
Er entschied sich dafür, Draco zu folgen. Mit etwas Abstand ging er hinter dem anderen Jungen her.  
  
Nach etwa 100 Metern blieb Draco abrupt stehen.  
  
"Kannst du reiten?"  
  
Was? Harry stand stocksteif da. warum reiten? Wollte Draco etwa, dass er sich auf ein Pferd setzte?  
  
Nein, das konnte er nicht verlangen. Harry hatte, außer auf dem Hippogreif, den man vielleicht mit so was vergleichen konnte, noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen.  
  
"Nein!", antwortete er deshalb wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
"Ist..." Im nächsten Moment konnte Harry sehen, wie Dracos Augen sich schlagartig verfinsterten.  
  
Sie waren fast leer.  
  
"Es war ja so klar. Wie soll jemand wie du auch schon reiten können?! Du hast ja keine Eltern. Ach, was sag ich. Du hast ja nicht mal Verwandte."  
  
Draco wandte sich von Harry ab und verschwand in Richtung Haupthaus.  
  
Was war das?  
  
Dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel war unübersehbar gewesen. Nur warum trat er immer dann auf, wenn Harry versuchen wollte mit Draco zu sprechen.  
  
Wie sollte der Fluch denn so gelöst werden?  
  
JA, Harry wollte versuchen den Anhänger zu zerstören.  
  
Aber wie sollte das so klappen?  
  
Draco war erst immer nett zu ihm und dann...  
  
... na dann, verwandelte er sich in den Draco, den Harry nur zu gut kannte. Den arroganten, gefühllosen, verletzenden und beleidigenden Draco.  
  
Den Draco, den Harry hasste.  
  
Aber auch seine eigene Mutter schien den oben beschriebenen Draco nicht sonderlich zu mögen.  
  
Was sollte Harry tun?  
  
Draco's Silhouette wurde in der Ferne immer kleiner.  
  
Aber er wollte noch einmal mit ihm reden.  
  
Im Haus ergab sich ja meistens keine Möglichkeit das zu tun, aber Harry konnte nicht so schnell rennen, um Draco einzuholen, das war ihm klar.  
  
Dann überkam ihn plötzlich eine Idee.  
  
Die Pferde.  
  
Langsam ging er in den Stall um die majestätischen Geschöpfe, die bereits gesattelt nebeneinander standen, nicht zu erschrecken.  
  
Er sah sie sich der Reihe nach an.  
  
Es war nicht so, dass er sich fürchtete, aber da Harry keine Ahnung hatte, was passieren würde, wenn er sich auf einem dieser Tiere niederlassen würde, behandelte er sie doch mit Respekt.  
  
Er hatte sich einen schwarzen Hengst ausgesucht. Das Fell des Tieres war ebenso pechschwarz wie Harrys Haar.  
  
Langsam führte er das Pferd aus dem Stall.  
  
Er stieg in die Steigbügel und schwang sich etwas ungeschickt auf den Rücken des Schwarzen.  
  
Vorsichtig drückte Harry die Beine in die Seiten des Geschöpfes.  
  
Fast im gleichen Moment lief das Tier an.  
  
Harry begann hysterisch zu schreien: "He he stopp. Oh bitte nicht so schnell. HIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Doch das Pferd stoppt nicht, sondern verschnellerte den Galopp noch etwas, da Harry seine Füße nun nicht gerade behutsam in den Bauch des Hengstes stemmte.  
  
"HHHHHHIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
  
Unendliche Minuten vergingen für Harry, bis das Pferd endlich stoppte.  
  
"Potter, du kannst echt nicht reiten. Warum hast du es dann gemacht? Dich darf man auch nichts allein machen lassen." Draco war mit dem weißen Tier, auf dem er auch schon vorher geritten war, an Harrys Seite geritten. Er hatte den Schwarzen am Halfter gefasst und dann beruhigt.  
  
"Warum... ich meine, warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Harry perplex.  
  
Draco sah ihn an und lächelte. Aber es war nicht das kalte oder arrogante Lächeln, dass Harry kannte, sondern ein echtes und warmes Lächeln. "Frag lieber nicht."  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Wieder lächelte Draco. "Gern geschehen. Aber du solltest wissen, dass du Testify als Anfänger am besten nicht reitest. Er ist ziemlich wild. Mum hat ihn auf einem abgelegenem Waldstück gefunden."  
  
"Kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte Harry. Es war keine gewollte Frage. Sie war ihm einfach herausgerutscht.  
  
"Über den Fluch?"  
  
Harry nickte leicht.  
  
Er war erstaunt, als er auch Draco nicken sah.  
  
"Kannst du es kontrollieren?" War die erste Frage, die ihm spontan einfiel.  
  
Draco antwortete nicht sofort. "Nein, das heißt ja. Ich kann es für kurze Zeit unterdrücken. Wunder dich also nicht, wenn ich gleich wieder so gemein zu dir bin wie immer. Aber glaub mir, ich will das nicht."  
  
Harry blickte Draco an. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Erst war da dieses Mitleid, dann diese Wut auf denjenigen, der Draco das angetan hatte und zum Schluss nur noch Verständnis.  
  
"Er hat dich gezwungen das Amulett zu tragen, oder?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Dann wandte Draco sich von Harry ab. "Ich geh besser, bevor es wieder anfängt."  
  
Harry war inzwischen von dem Pferd abgestiegen und übergab die Zügel nun völlig Draco, der mit den Tieren in Richtung Stall ging.  
  
Draco drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, als Harry sich zum gehen wenden wollte. "War überings gut mal mit dir normal gesprochen zu haben, Harry."  
  
Harry? Seit wann das denn? "Ja, fand ich auch."  
  
In Gedanken versunken schlenderte Harry die letzten Meter bis zum Haus.  
  
Draco hatte ihn gerettet.  
  
Draco Malfoy!  
  
Das konnte doch nicht sein.  
  
Es war bestimmt alles nur ein Traum, aus dem er aufwachen würde, wenn Tante Petunia ihn zum Frühstück machen rufen würde.  
  
Als er an der Schwelle der Tür stand, wurde er von Fitzly sogleich in Empfang genommen.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, hi!  
  
Ich glaub, ich hab mir mit diesem Chap mein eigenes Grab geschaufelt.  
  
Gott, wie soll ich da nur wieder raus kommen.  
  
Naja! Werd es schon irgendwie schaffen.  
  
Aber könnte ein bissl dauern, weil ich im Moment nicht so massig Zeit hab.  
  
Ständig dieses generve mit den Arbeiten usw.  
  
Dann sind da auch noch meine Freunde, die sich vernachlässigt fühlen. (Was ich nicht verstehen kann. immerhin seh ich die jeden Tag)  
  
Na gut, dann will ich euch mal nicht vollquatschen.  
  
Bitte lieb Reviews schreiben.  
  
*knuddelteuchalle*  
  
hel  
  
Dracos-Honey 


End file.
